Call of Duty: Ultimate Legacy/Script
This is the script of the game, Call of Duty: Ultimate Legacy. Basic Mission: Camp Toccoa Camp Toccoa, GA -1 U.S.A. September 9, 1944 0830 hrs (The scene begins with Sgt. Nicholas, training his new member, Lance who is main player of this game.) Sgt. Nicholas: Well, my new member, Private Lance. Alright, today you will learn about basics and weapons training. So, for first, move forward by pressing UP button. TO MOVE FORWARD, PRESS UP BUTTON FROM YOUR KEYBOARD. (Private Lance presses UP button and moves forward.) Sgt. Nicholas: Good. Now, to move backward, press DOWN button. TO MOVE BACKWARD, PRESS DOWN BUTTON FROM YOUR KEYBOARD. (Private Lance presses DOWN button and moves backward.) Sgt. Nicholas: Excellent. Now, to move around the place, move the mouse. TO MOVE AROUND THE PLACE, MOVE THE MOUSE. (Private Lance moves the mouse and moves around the place.) Sgt. Nicholas: Nice. Ok, this commands will help you for moving. Now, suppose if you don't have a weapon, you don't know what to do. So, press CLICK button from mouse to punch and CLICK button from mouse to kick. TO PUNCH YOUR ENEMY, PRESS CLICK BUTTON FROM MOUSE. TO KICK YOUR ENEMY, PRESS CLICK BUTTON FROM MOUSE TO KICK. (Private Lance presses LEFT CLICK button to punch and RIGHT CLICK button to kick.) Sgt. Nicholas: So, now you've learned about movements & attacks. Well, now press TAB button to check objectives. TO CHECK YOUR OBJECTIVES, PRESS TAB BUTTON FROM YOUR KEYBOARD. Sgt. Nicholas: The TAB button will help you to see what your objectives are. And, in addition, the location of your current objective is marked by the star at your compass. As you approach your current objective, the star will move towards the center of the compass. Approach your current objective. OBJECTIVE 1: Go the gate where the soldiers are standing. (Private Lance goes near the gate and sees the soldiers are standing.) Sgt. Nicholas: These are our soldiers, not enemy. They will help you in through the war too. Soldiers! ATTENTION!! Soldiers: Yes, Sir! Sgt. Nicholas: Now follow my commands, soldier. Look at the small gate. Actually, you guys gonna need to move in that way. So, to cross that small gate, jump and go. And for Lance, press SPACE button to jump and cross the gate. Soldier: Come on, we gotta need to cross this gate, oh yeah. No funny around here. Soldier 2: Absolutely, come on! TO CROSS THE SMALL GATE, PRESS SPACE BUTTON FROM KEYBOARD TO JUMP AND CROSS THE GATE. (Private Lance presses SPACE button and crosses the gate.) Sgt. Nicholas: Excellent. Now see the ways, it's blocked by leaving small space to move only. In this case, press CTRL button to go prone, so that you could cross this way. Soldier 5: I hope so, this much weight is enough for me to cross it. COME ON, EVERYONE. ''TO CROSS THE SMALL SPACE, PRESS CTRL TO GO PRONE. (Private Lance presses CTRL button and goes prone and crosses the small spaced way.)